The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki The silver eye hunter
by NatsuDragnel silver soul
Summary: A tale allowing the adventures of a young nine tailed Uzumaki with silver eyes.


Konoha the fifth kingdom which was unknown to the other four for decades due to it being on a spirit continents.

Konoha is lead by the Uzumaki clan one of the nine founding clans. They are known for being great blacksmiths, red hair fox Faunus, mighty warriors with near perfect body and to have more than one semblance depending on the number of tails they have.

As well be believers in Kokochiyoi hito. A religion that involved with the founding of their kingdom.

In Kokochiyoi hito there are two gods one of light and one of darkness. The two gods saw each other as brothers in everything but blood. And like brothers they fought. Darkness believed that peace could only exist when there's a common enemy to fight against. While light believed that peace could exist if people understood one another.

The god of light united the people with his words and actions to make an everlasting peace. Due to this, he decided to on the world of man.

Darkness didn't think that peace would last so he used his words to spark conflict again that lead to war show light his peace.

Light shed tears at how easily they turned on each other. He lost his faith in people so he sealed away the energy that gave them power spiritual, physical, nature, and negative.

After that he faced Darkness.

Light shrouded in his cloak of golden flames and Darkness surrounded by his storm clouds. They fought for seven years without rest. Changing the landscape of the plant and destroying the moon.

Once the battle was over Light had ended Darkness or so he believed. From his blood that stained the ground created monsters the creatures of grimm, his bone a monster beyond all compare and his soul took physical form a being that wanted mankind to die.

Yet darkness cannot exist without light. The flames that fell from Lights cloak gave man new power to fight monster born from blood. Those flame absorb by the land made dust to give the nature's wrath. Animals touched by flame gain the power that man had gain making them

After years had passed Light had gave up his immortality to and old man to do as he pleased.

Yet he was reminded why he looked mankind.

When a young fox Faunus risked her life to protect her friends from a grimm.

It reminded him that their are people who fight to protect what they love. So he saved them and raised them.

He gave each of the nine children a name. The young fox faunus was named Uzumaki, the raven was Uchiha, a boy was Aburame, the cat was named Hyūga, the wolf Inuzuka, a girl Yamanaka, the monkey Sarutobi, the raccoon Kazekage, and the last boy Nara.

He thought to fight as well skills they need and gave them special semblance or tratse that were passed on to their dessandits.

As time went on Uzumaki grew to be a beautiful woman who fell in love with Light which was returned. Yet before their child was born the bones of darkness attacked. Light died in this battle but sealed away the monster.

With his dying breath he told them " when the soul of shadow cased it cloud over all I shall return with eyes of silver and tails nine."

with that the nine made a kingdom they named Konoha.

 **15 years before episode 1 on Oct 10th**

Kushina Uzumaki current leader of konoha and seven tailed fox faunus was at konoha hospital going into labor.

"D-DAMIT this does not get easier," she cry out squeezing her husband Minato's hand who was pushing his aura into his hand to keep it from being crushed. " _Hurry up and get out mother Naruto,"_ he mentally cried.

" **AAAA!"** She creamed as she gave one final push before a new cry filled the room.

"It's a boy," The doctor said in a far off tone causing Kushina and Minato to worry.

"What's wrong," Minato asked worried for his son as kushina sat up.

"It it's just…" The doctor try to say before showing them their son.

The baby had three whisker like scar on each cheek silver slitted Eyes. Two red fox ears with blonde tips but kushina's hand covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes as she muttered "No, no, nononono," when they landed on the nine matching tails.

 **N.A**

Sorry for the first chapter being so sort the next chapters will be longer. I hope you like and that this story will be NarutoxRuby or NarutoxPyrrha


End file.
